Nightmare of Lelouch
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: C.C. has a nightmare and is rescued by Lelouch. Summary sucks. LuluXC.C. fluff, slight humor. Character death. Sorta... oneshot. I repeat, Oneshot. Just to let you know.


_**Nightmare of Lelouch**_

**I don't own Code Geass. But I'm really glad I finally have a Code Geass fic. **

**Summary: C.C. has a nightmare, and Lelouch rescues her from it. Set during R2.**

Lelouch was awakened by mumbling and moaning, talking. He sat up and looked at the bed, to see C.C. writhing in his bed, mumbling and crying.

_(Dream)_

_She was trapped in a cell, bound in that outfit again, crying and gagged. A pair of soldiers unlocked the cell doors and grabbed her by her legs, dragging her along the ground. They stopped, and C.C. looked up to see Zero. He looked at her, then looked back at the soldiers, who had aimed assault rifles at him._

'No! Don't shoot him! Please!'_ She tried to shout, but thanks to the gag, only muffles came out. Zero's mask suddenly opened, revealing his Geass._

"Un-restrain her, now. Then kill yourselves."_ Lelouch ordered. The soldiers, their eyes red, undid C.C.'s restraints and helped her to her feet, removing the gag, and then put their assault rifles under their chins and fired. Lelouch walked over to her and removed his mask, then smiled. _

_Suzaku rounded the corner and aimed his pistol. _

"_No!" C.C. shouted, running foreward as Lelouch turned. Suzaku fired. The round went right through Lelouch's chest, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open. He looked down at his chest, in shock, then back up to the Knight of Seven._

"_Suzaku…" he said, stunned his best friend had shot him. He fell over in slow motion. When his body hit the floor, the sound was like thunder. C.C. suddenly dropped to her knees, screaming. _

"_Lelouch! You can't die! You can't die!! Don't die! Please!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes. Lelouch smiled. "I don't want you to die!" _

_Lelouch laughed, but his voice faltered. "That was the most beautiful thing you could've given me." His eyes drifted close, the power of Geass fading, dimming, the pink of his cursed eye fading to Lelouch's natural purple. It was beautiful to C.C.; both of Lelouch's eyes once again their noble purple. Then they closed, sealing that beauty from C.C. for eternity. She cradled his head in her lap, tears finally falling down her cheek._

_(End dream)_

C.C. sat up, screaming out Lelouch's name, once. She looked around, and jumped out of the bed and onto the futon, throwing her arms around Lelouch's neck, Lelouch's eyes going wide.

"C.C.? Are you alright?" Lelouch asked, worried. She was always alright! Even when she was shot! She could be cut up, burned, blown up, and even crushed, and she would heal! But Lelouch would never heal if he was shot. If he was cut. If he was blown up. He'd grow old and die in front of her very eyes.

"No. I wish you were immortal. I don't wanna lose you! I don't want you to die!" C.C. said into his chest, crying. Lelouch smiled.

"That was the most beautiful thing you could've give me." She finally broke at Lelouch's could've been last words. She began crying fully into his chest, sobbing. Lelouch put his arms around her shoulders.

"You're alright…_Morgan_." C.C. froze at her real name. She smiled, pressing her cheek to Lelouch's chest.

"Now that was a nice delivery." She said. "Say it again."

"Morgan." Lelouch said, annoyed.

"And voila, you suck again."

"Oh, go to sleep, witch." Lelouch said, laying down, removing his arms from C.C. C.C. laid down, spooning Lelouch. He didn't close his eyes, but C.C. did. He smiled and laid his head down.

"Suzaku killed me, didn't he? In your dream?" he asked.

"What?!" C.C. asked, surprised, eyes shooting open. Lelouch turned to face her.

"I'm no idiot. I died in you nightmare, that's why you hugged me. Why you're sleeping with me now. So, did Suzaku kill me?"

"Yes." C.C. said, annoyed. Lelouch narrowed his eyes at C.C.

"Thank you for the concern, though." He said, cocky. C.C. grinned mischievously, then kissed him, and turned over in the futon. Lelouch just sat there with his eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked.

"Oh, go to sleep, warlock." She said, smiling to herself. Lelouch grumbled something and closed his eyes. Later, C.C. smiled when Lelouch's arm found its way around C.C.'s midsection.

# # #

"Gah! Fish Sausage?!" Rolo cried, sitting up, terrified. He looked around and sighed in relief.

**Hope you liked it. Lelouch's last words were inspired by V for Vendetta (which Code Geass is about fifty-percent of, being about 40 percent Gundam and 10 percent Death Note, in my opinion,) and Rolo's little waking up from a nightmare was inspired by Isane Kotetsu from Bleach.**


End file.
